A  very magicial appointment
by JupitersKiss
Summary: Harry Potter comes down with a mysterious illness and pays Dr. House and his team a visit. Very Funny


By: Lindsey, Kandace, and Brittany

Disclaimer: Don't own House or Harry Potter, But we love them.

Summery: Harry is sick and goes to see Dr. House

**Harry Potter and House M.D. **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the hospital because Harry was sick. They walked up to the front desk. Nurse Brenda looked up and asked "May I help you?" "Yes, our friend Harry Potter is sick." said Hermione. "Ok, Dr. House will be in to see you shortly."

So they sat in the waiting room for 2 days waiting on Dr. House to get across one room because he's slow but he stopped to tie his 100 shoe, so they waited another day. Finally, House got to them. "Sorry I'm late." said House. "This is crazy. We've been waiting forever." said Ron. "Harry could have died!" said Hermione. "What seems to be the problem?" said House. "First problem is you taking so long, and second of all, Harry is dying." said Ron. "OH sorry, I can't help that I have an infecction in my leg." says House. "Well you should take medicine." says Ron." Hermione interrupts-"Excuse me guys! I'm happy you guys are talking about your stupid leg, but Harry is dying!" "What are his symptoms?" asks House.

"Every morning Harry has headaches, he feels nauseated, and vomits a lot. He has difficulty thinking and has a hard time finding words. It's hard trying to carry on a conversation with him. What might be wrong with him?" asks Hermione. House says "It could be a brain tumor but we'll have to run through some tests." Harry finally speaks up and says "Guys I think I'm gonna be sick."

Harry throws up and some it gets on House's shoes and his cane. "Noooooo, these were new. "says House. Cuddy comes over and says "House, what are you yelling about?" "He puked on my shoes." says House. "Oh, that. Well, I'll get someone to clean this up." "Oh, thanks for caring soooo much!" House exclaims.

20 minutes later… House comes into the office. "Hey guys, we got a new patient." "Who is it?" asked the awesomest person on Earth, Dr. Cameron. "His name is Harry Potter," answered House. "What are the symptoms," asks Foreman. "Oh, it doesn't matter I've already got the test results I just thought you might know who he is," says House. "Isn't he a famous wizard?" asks hot Dr. Chase. "Yes, he is, smarty pants" House says. "House stop being mean, Chase stop being smart, and Foreman stop being you." says Cameron. "What did I do?" says Foreman.

Anyways after 20 minutes of conversation, everyone finally got back on task. Cameron went to Harry's room and asked Hermione "How long he has been like this?" "For about 2 months." said Hermione "He's always been complaining but we figured he was just trying to cut class just like a typical guy." "I see what you mean." says Cameron. "We think we have figured out the problem, we think he has a brain tumor."

After telling Hermione that Harry has a brain tumor, Cameron decides to tell House something very important. "House I love you." says Cameron "What?" said House "I love you and I don't care if you love me either." says Cameron and with that Cameron gives House a big kiss and turn around and leaves, all the while House has a huge smile plastered on his face.

After Harry is done with the surgery, House said that the tumor was unremovable. So that there was no surgery that can cure the tumor. Ron says "Well thanks for nothing, House." House responds, "Oh well, I'm so sorry (sarcastically) there's nothing I can do. You can just let your little friend die then." Heriomone says, "How rude. We're leaving." Harry, Ron, and Heriomone walk out to the parking lot and House starts to walk slowly with his cane toward them. To see what House wanted they walked up to him. She asked what he wanted and he says, "Look, I'm sorry about your friend, Harry. I really am." Ron – "Thanks for caring but we should really get going." Heriomone says, "Wait! We have wands. Let's use spells to cure him." House says, "It won't work!" They try their spells and his brain got smaller each and every day.

Days passed by and the known braved soul, Harry Potter died. May 26, 2007 . After he died there was a huge funeral. Everyone came even Voldemort and House. During the funeral, Hermione got upset and said "This is all my fault, I should have listened to House." Hermione threw down her wand and the funeral turned into a wedding. Ron and Hermione decided to get married that very day. They grew old together and forgot Harry Potter completely.

**Poor Harry Potter Was Forgotten! **


End file.
